RAVN
by Inquisitor ryke
Summary: Six years before the events of RWBY, four misfits apply to beacon, each seeking to become a huntsman or huntress. However some team members hide dark secrets. These four will have to work together to survive a four years that beacon will never forget. Ongoing.
1. Chapter 1

RAVN

Raynor leaned nonchalantly against the handrail of the airship, looking out at the landscape below. The fields and villages looked like an enormous patchwork quilt stretched out below them. The ship cruised sedately along in the sky, ferrying its cargo of new students towards beacon academy for huntsmen and huntresses. He gripped the railing in excitement, after years of training and dreaming he was finally going to become what he had always dreamed. A huntsman. The title carried a certain magic with it, a respect a power. And, he admitted, a certain romance. Raynor caught his reflection in the window of the ship. He was of medium height, just pushing five feet and nine inches and had shaggy brown hair with dyed blue streaks framing his face. He wore a close fitting grey leather jacket patterned with lightning. Beneath that a pair of tough, nondescript grey trousers and light combat shoes. Across his back was an odd looking sword, it was five feet long in total, with three feet of the length being blade while the back was a thick metal handle that contained a dust powered gun. Along the curved edge of the blade was inscribed the words: tempeste lamina. Storm blade. He had forged the weapon at signal academy, his tutor had taught him a forging method that had left beautiful, angular lines across the blades edge, while the softer metal in the centre had swirling patterns that resembled storm clouds.

Turning around he surveyed the deck of the ship, and the people milling around on it. They stood in groups or on their own, young men and women of all walks of life, even a large number of faunus he was pleased to see. They tended to maintain a respectful distance from their human counterparts however. He shook his head slowly, generations of hate were a large obstacle. It had been decades since the Faunus had been given equality, but many still viewed them as less than human, as lesser beings unworthy of their place in society. A view,that was unfortunately quite widespread despite the huge leaps being taken by places like beacon.

"Out of my Faunus trash!" came a snarl from astern where a tall, strong young thug with close cropped blond hair and deep facial scars carrying a battleaxe at his hip had knocked a Faunus girl with a cat's tail aside, sending her sprawling to the floor. His three cronies laughed uproariously at the stunned Faunus. Raynor started over to help the poor girl to her feet but was stopped short as a tall figure in a long black trench coat stepped out in front of the axe wielder and stared him down.

"what exactly was that?" His voice was accented, smooth and cultured with a flowing, blended quality. Obviously not from around here.

"Worthless animal got in my way" the axe wielder sneered one hand going over his shoulder to the haft of his weapon, a challenge in his eyes.

"that's a great shame" said the figure, shifting his stance subtly.

Suddenly he whipped his body around and kicked axe boy in the chest sending him flying backwards and crashing to the floor. Before he could even move a three foot long blade extended from the sleeve of the coated figure, and jutted beneath the chin of the axe wielder, pinning him to the floor.

"Because you, as it happens are now in my way"

The coated figure cocked his head and stepped past retracting his blade and straightening his trench coat.

Raynor shook himself out of the his trance and reached down to help the faunus girl to her feet.

She was short, standing at about five feet three inches, she had a slim frame that was obviously well trained for combat. A long cats tail curled out behind her, covered in silky caramel colored fur. Her hair was short, hanging just past her ears where it flared out slightly. She wore a stiff fabric jacket and shirt that was light brown, trimmed with deep black along the sides and collar. Beneath that she wore modest but fairly tight fitting leggings with greaves sewn in to the front. At her belt a pair of long knives hung, the hilts were large-caliber revolvers, eight huge shells lay in snug barrels above the two foot long blades.

"are you alright?" he asked

"fine" she said, slightly dazed.

"I'm Raynor," he said brightly

"astrid" she replied, turning to face him and pulling her jacket straight.

Raynor nodded towards the coated figure, "what do you think of that?" he asked. Slightly shocked himself.

"I don't know, how about we ask him," she said waving the figure over.

The figure looked up at them and walked over, his stride was sure and confident but he walked with a slight limp, as if one leg was slightly stiffer than the other. He leaned against the wall opposite the two and nodded a greeting.

Astrid extended her hand "hello I'm Astrid, thanks for helping me out back there"

"vasren," he replied, shaking her hand. As their hands met Astrid's eyes widened and she looked at him in something approaching fear.

If vasren noticed this however it didn't show and he put his hands in his pockets and tipped his wide brimmed hat slightly.

"no problem, cant stand people like that." He said casting an unsettling glance in the axe wielders direction. As he turned his head back Raynor got his first good look at vasren, he wore a long black trench coat with armoured shoulders and chest, it was covered in gold thread embellishments. On his hands were a pair of heavy leather gloves with armoured wrists and fingers.

Over his face he wore a black cloth that covered his nose and mouth and he had a wide brimmed black and red hat with a slightly triangular shape. His hair was jet black and hung over one eye, leaving only one dark purple eye and pale cheekbone exposed.

"In any case that was some sweet move you pulled there". Raynor said smiling, undeterred by his ominous appearance.

Vasren cocked his head and chuckled, flexing his right leg slightly.

"he is lucky to be wearing armour, if not I would have broken most of his ribs," vasren sneered towards him as the axe wielding thug stood up, glaring back towards the three, vengeance in his eyes.

Raynor chuckled, a nervous edge creeping into the sound.

"Well congratulations, you have just made Thaddeus kobal your mortal enemy" came a voice from behind them, Raynor and vasren turned to see a medium height girl with a curtain of dark brown hair that hung just past her shoulders, framing a stunningly beautiful, but fierce face. She wore a sleek green tunic and shorts, sewn with thick plates of amour on her forearms and shins. Across her back was a pole arm of some sort, a five foot long haft with a two foot green blade. The haft was a sleek black and was veined with green. On the cross-guard was engraved the word: Thorn.

The newcomer smiled warmly, "you should join the club, we have t-shirts."

Raynor chuckled again and proffered his hand to the newcomer.

"My name is Raynor, this is astrid and… Vasren if I'm not mistaken"

"Natalie" she said, shaking his hand. "in any case way to put that guy in his place, haven't seen someone do that to him far too long"

Raynor raised an eyebrow "old school buddy?" he asked lightly.

Natalie rolled her eyes, "that bastard is one of the most bigoted, malicious guys I have ever come across, he was in my class at signal academy."

Astrid smiled "wait till you meet Howard kidel, that guy makes Thaddeus look like a house cat."

The airship pulled into port and its docking ramps hit the ground, letting the flood of students forwards towards the academy proper, the four walked forwards together still laughing and joking together as they made their way down the main avenue towards the hall for their orientation speech.

A crowd was quickly gathering within the main hall where a large stage was set up, groups of people stood and chatted together while others just mingled. The four took a space at the edge of the crowd. Raynor chatted amiably with Natalie and astrid while vasren stood slightly apart and scanned the crowd.

Up at the stage the shrill sound of a microphone stopped all chatter and drew everyone's eyes to the front of the room, where a tall man with grey hair and odd spectacles stood. Behind him was a blond woman in her thirties with a purple cape in the shape of a flame. The man cleared his throat and looked at each group to make sure he had all of their attention.

"Greetings new students of beacon, I am professor ozpin, headmaster of beacon. You have travelled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and aquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people".

Around the room heads nodded and eyes were captivated by the headmaster, he was speaking their dreams, vocalizing their goals.

"But I look amongst you and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge will only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Now the mood had dried up, most people were just confused by the change of pace now.

Raynor turned to face the rest of the group, one eyebrow raised incredulously. As the woman who stood behind him gave out her own instructions.

"Pardon me, was that supposed to be an inspiring speech?" Raynor said, prompting laughter from everyone nearby. Natalie was grinning from ear to ear and was desperately attempting to hold back laughter.

Astrid smiled and started doing a surprisingly good impression of professor ozpin, pulling faces and causing even vasren's stoic face to break into a smile.

Later that night the students bedded down in the ballroom, just under a hundred bedrolls were divided down the middle into men and women. Around the room lamps cast a warm golden glow that softened the shapes in the room, lending it a pleasant, cozy atmosphere. All around the four friends students stowed their things and started talking amongst themselves.

Raynor turned towards the girls and gave them a jaunty salute.

"See ya in the morning then ladies!" He said, smiling warmly.

Natalie turned away, waving over her shoulder as she half dragged her Faunus friend with her.

Raynor smiled bemusedly and turned back towards vasren who had staked out a pair of secluded bedrolls and simply given anyone foolish enough to get close his trademarked death glare. Raynor smirked, vasren could level a glare that would stop a bull ursa in its tracks.

Vasren turned in early, leaving Raynor to simply stare at the ceiling, wondering what the future would hold for him at beacon, tomorrow was the initiation after all. He smiled once more as he thought of the teams, so long as Natalie was on his team, he was perfectly fine.

Across the hall astrid had changed to a tank top and shorts for sleeping, Natalie had changed into a set of satin pajamas with patterns of thorns across it. They had been talking quietly together for half an hour already.

"So that Thaddeus guy on the ferry today, you knew him?" Asked astrid

Natalie rolled her eyes. "That guy was in my class at signal. Really unpleasant character I can tell you that much. he has this gang of cronies he keeps around, they used to gang up on loads of the people in our class and just beat on them. No rules, no restraint, just wanted to cause pain. Total psychopath"

Astrid nodded in sympathy, absently wrapping her tail around her wrist and running the tip through her fingers.

"And that's not even the worst of it, he was a creepy bastard as well. One time he pinned one of my friends against the wall and tried to just, straight up grope her!"

Astrid's eyes widened in shock.

"Anyway, me and thorn here had something to say about that. One good swing of the haft and he was on his ass seeing stars." Natalie paused, relishing the memory

"And that's why you said he was your enemy?" Astrid asked

"Well yeah, he was pretty sore that I knocked him out in front of his cronies."

Astrid laughed warmly, brushing her hair out of her eyes with one hand.

Natalie looked back at her, calculating.

"Say, it was pretty cool seeing vasren kick him on his ass though huh."

Astrid chuckled and nodded, replaying the event in her mind's eye.

"What was that face you pulled when you shook his hand though? You looked like you'd seen a ghost".

Astrid blanched slightly and looked around, her eyes furtive. She then leaned closer to her friend and spoke softly.

"You know what a semblance is right?" Natalie nodded affirmative. "Well my semblance is the ability to read the aura of others, everything from its strength to the personality traits they have and what they feel at any given time. It's actually a very useful skill" she took one of Natalie's hands in both of hers. "The only downside is that I have to touch the person I want to read, I can go through clothes and even armour, but I have to have physical contact."

"So what do you see in my aura?" Natalie asked, mystified.

Astrid smiled. "I see that you are fierce, and loyal. You have a semblance that enhances your speed and co-ordination in combat. You are curious and slightly skeptical right now. However I can also tell that you are perhaps a little, over eager to fight, but never for yourself. You only fight to protect people, your friends."

Astrid released her hand gently, breathing a little harder from the effort. Natalie looked at her and smiled, drawing her in for a brief, but warm hug.

"So what scared you about vasren?" Natalie asked, quietly.

Astrid breathed deeply and looked at her hands. She looked up with concern in her dark green eyes.

"He had no aura, only the echoes of one, echoes of pain Natalie, of absolute agony"...


	2. Chapter 2

The morning was bright and clear. The air was crisp, cold, and a light breeze was the only thing stirring the crystalline tranquility. The students stood on the edge of the cliff, looking out across the rolling green canopy of the forest below. The trees formed a perfect green ceiling, obscuring whatever was on the forest floor.

Raynor looked to his right, each student was on an individual plate, facing towards the forest. Next to him was Vasren, staring straight ahead with his coat flaring out behind him in the wind. Two spaces down from vasren, astrid and Natalie waved encouragement at him. He smiled and blew them a kiss, causing them both to smile in amusement.

Professor Ozpin walked out in front of them, shadowed as always by professor goodwitch. He took a sip of his omni-present coffee and looked across the students before introducing the initiation.

"Good morning students, and welcome to your initiation. Today marks your first step on the road to becoming a huntsman,or huntress. Your mission will be to battle your way to the north end of the forest and retrieve a relic from the forest temple, you will guard that item as well as your ranking overall".

Professor goodwitch stepped forwards then, and began to issue her own instructions.

"To further clarify this event each of you will be put into teams, today." A couple of people blanched while a few grinned openly.

Professor ozpin continued. "Each of you will be assigned a partner who will remain with you for the next four years, they will be the first person you make eye contact with after landing".

Quite a few eyebrows went up at this, but none protested.

"Now, best of luck to you all." Professor ozpin said, as the small platforms launched the students into the air one by one. Raynor looked to the right at vasren, who was crouched on his plate, one leg braced against the back edge while the other was bent like a spring. He cast Raynor a quick glance and a nod before he too soared into the sky, coat flapping like a pair of odd wings.

Astrid pulled her limbs into a skydiver's X, looking around at the other students as they spread out, each initiating their own landing strategy. To her left she saw Raynor, his sword pointed earthwards as a bright blue blast exploded from the haft, slowing him down and causing her to shoot past him, Natalie spun, her weapon chopping the air like a helicopter. Suddenly with a whooshing sound vasren shot past, his limbs drawn tight to his body like an arrow. Astrid neared the trees and upholstered her dagger-pistols loosing a flurry of shells at the ground to guide her in. As she neared the canopy she sank the blades into a branch, swinging her around the limb in a loop, allowing her to hit the ground rolling, guns up in case of any threat.

Just above her she saw vasren, going dangerously fast. He cocked his right arm and hit the ground hard, his fist snapping forward to impact first, sending shock waves out from his point of impact, dust and smoke wreathing him as he landed. He simply held his pose for a moment, right fist straight on the ground, cracks in the ground spiderwebbing from it, his coat draped across the ground behind him.

Astrid ran towards him, concern writ across her face. She stepped coughing into the dust cloud. Ahead of her she saw his shadow rise to its feet, red energy crackling around his right fist, lighting him from the side with its baleful glow.

The wind picked up suddenly and blew the smoke away, allowing vasren to turn and see her.

They locked eyes...

Natalie, stalked through the undergrowth, thorn held out to her side, blade low and haft running along her arm to jut above her shoulder. Her eyes roved through the undergrowth, scanning for threats. Ahead of her a student in an orange shirt and black combat trousers landed and rolled ahead of her. He unlimbered a sword and pistol and scanned the area. Natalie contemplated greeting him but decided she would rather team up with someone she knew and so decided to skirt around instead. She continued to creep forwards stealthily and scan the undergrowth, wary of Grimm.

Suddenly the branch in front of her detonated thunderously, spraying her with shrapnel, and startling her to jump backwards. She brought the blade of thorn up to her chest level, activating the gun in the haft as she got to her feet. A little ways off the other student stood, pistol pointed at her head and sword in guard position. Their eyes met and he relaxed, smiling ruefully at her.

"I'm sorry about that, you startled me". He said, laughing nervously.

Natalie's shoulders slumped, there went her chances of partnering up with Astrid or Raynor. She relaxed her stance as well, walking towards him and punching him lightly in the shoulder.

"So what's your name?" She asked deactivating the gun and relaxing her grip on thorn.

He put his pistol in its holster and extended his right hand.

"I'm Ben, I uh... Guess we're partners now huh." He said, shaking her hand.

Natalie smiled reassuringly, he seemed sweet, maybe being partnered with him wouldn't be so bad after all.

"Natalie," she replied, looking around her.

Ben ran his fingers through his hair, no. On closer inspection she realized they were red brown feathers, covering his head closely where hair would have normally grown.

"I'm a hawk type Faunus... Does that, uh bother you?"

Natalie blushed slightly, embarrassed at being caught staring.

"No not at all, it's just I've never seen a bird Faunus before". She said, patting his shoulder reassuringly.

Ben pointed towards one edge of the clearing, "the temple is that way, I saw it on the way down".

Natalie nodded and began to turn around limbering thorn across her back.

KRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Natalie and Ben spun around, just in time to see a deathstalker charge towards them, claws batting trees out of the way like saplings as it stampeded towards them. Natalie dove out of the way to dodge its mad berserker rush. Ben rolled and slid beneath its clattering mouthparts. Emerging behind it, pistol slamming round after round into its soft underbelly. The giant scorpion screamed in pain, slashing at him with its huge stinger.

The gun at the spine of thorn's blade spat crimson flame at the enraged Grimm, shells exploding on its armored carapace. The monster slammed its claws on either side of Natalie, trapping her. A stinger as big as a man raised up high into the air, ready to smash her into a pulp in one blow. Ben vaulted over the deathstalker's back blasting its bright orange eyes with his pistol. It thrashed in pain, tossing the Faunus boy like a rag doll to smash against a nearby tree. He slumped, the impact stunning him.

Natalie rushed forwards to the attack, swinging her blade in glittering green arcs, dust igniting the blade with an ethereal green glow. Thorn cross hatched the deathstalker's carapace, carving deep grooves that bled smoke. It's claw slammed into the ground next to her, flinging her backwards to land hard against a tree. Natalie saw stars for a moment, struggling to her feet and looking up just in time to see the enormous stinger driving down at her.

Natalie felt herself shunted sideways, knocked clean off her feet from the side. It was Ben, he had knocked into her from the side. Saving her from the gigantic Grimm scorpion.

He had doomed himself.

The stinger plunged through his body, pinning him to the tree. He remained impaled on the barb for a moment, blood welling around it, dripping to the ground. He coughed blood. Not dead yet.

Natalie opened her mouth in a silent scream, horrified at the fate of her partner.

The scorpion roughly flung the dying boy to the ground and turned to face Natalie, gigantic claws and mouthparts clattering.

She rose to her feet, thorn in a white knuckled grip at her side. Green mist coalesced around her hands and feet, running along her weapon and swirling about the blade.

She let loose a cry of pure fury, charging the deathstalker and hacking at it with thorn. She moved at blinding speed, dodging between its claws and slashing stinger. Thorn carved its armored head deeply, the scars burning a deep green. She severed two of its legs, slashed off its mouthparts, sliced away the bottom pincer from one gigantic claw.

But the deathstalker was not dead yet. It's claw smashed her from her feet, knocking thorn from her grasp and stunning her. The Grimm let out a scream of triumph,

Premature as it turned out.

A coruscating stream of blue energy lanced down from the trees, severing the stinger from its tail.

Raynor.

He leapt from the tree he was on, his blade spinning about himself in dazzling blue streams. He landed on the scorpions head, driving the blade of his sword through one of the scars made by thorn. Lightning arced from the sword and burned across the carapace, burning the jewel-like eyes in their sockets and causing the whole creature to convulse and smoke. It's insides boiled from the scars in its armor. Raynor leapt from the creatures back and ran toward Natalie who was cradling the corpse of the Faunus boy in her arms.

Raynor collapsed his blade and stowed it, kneeling down by her. Ben spluttered and coughed. Natalie gasped and held his face looking into his eyes.

"Did... Did we win?"

Natalie nodded.

"Guess I succeeded at least once in my life then" he made a spluttering sound that might have been laughter.

He struggled to a sitting position.

"I'm glad I was your partner, Natalie, if only for a short while. Graduate for me would you, and remember me".

He slumped forward and coughed once more.

"Don't blame yourself, it wasn't your fault".

He sighed, blood gurgling out of his mouth and onto Natalie's tunic, staining the fabric.

He died in her arms.

Natalie stood up shakily, thorn trembling in her grip. She turned to Raynor, tears standing in her eyes. Raynor leaned down and closed bens eyes, then moved his hands to cover the ugly wound in his stomach.

He put his arms around Natalie, who buried her head into his shoulder and cried. He rubbed her back, just holding her. He didn't know how long they stood there, it could have been thirty seconds or ten minutes. Eventually Natalie extricated herself from his arms and took one last look at her fallen comrade before moving off through the trees, Raynor in tow.


	3. Chapter 3

**This will be the first, though certainly not the last chapter to include this kind of message.**

**My name is, as you may have guessed, inquisitor arcius ryke. This is my first story and I have decided to base it within the world of remnant. The setting and school year are however the only major things copied from RWBY itself. The rest, including all the characters other than the teachers is my own proud creation.**

**A** **favorite follow would be hugely appreciated and I look forwards to continuing to hear from you, my readership.**

**-Ryke**

Astrid waved a nervous greeting to the imposing figure of vasren, who nodded in return, dissipating the energy at his fist.

"We're partners now huh" she said, sheathing her daggers.

Vasren nodded. "Apparently so".

He didn't sound disappointed, merely calm, steady, matter-of-fact. Almost emotionless.

He indicated a direction. "Our objective is in that direction, let's go."

They started through the forest, vasren producing a sword from the folds of his coat, she recognized it as the same blade that had come from his sleeve before. It was a dark, smokey grey, almost black. The blade itself was in two prongs, each an elongated right angled triangle. The hilt looked strange too, mechanical.

The forest around them was eerily quiet, it seemed they were far from any fellow students. Astrid watched vasren carefully, remembering the strange aura he produced. He moved strangely, the movements of the right side of his body didn't quite match the left. He stopped suddenly, and astrid, preoccupied with her thoughts walked straight into him.

Immediately a flood of information assaulted her senses. The touch was brief so she only got impressions. Power, rage, control, iron, pain, cold logic, energy, memories, regret, guilt.

Astrid stepped back, shaking her head in confusion. Vasren cast her a quizzical glance.

"I'll explain later", she assured him.

Astrid shook her head in confusion. He did have an aura. She had felt it, but then what had she felt when she shook his hand?

Vasren changed stance, bending his knees and bringing his sword up. Astrid followed suit and drew up next to him.

Ahead a small group of Grimm beowolves snuffled around up ahead. Vasren hunkered down and spoke softly. "Go around, or punch through?"

Astrid considered for only a moment, the pack covered a wide area, meaning any attempt to go round would take upwards of fifteen minutes. If they couldn't defeat these few beowolves what kind of huntsmen were they?

Astrid cocked her pistols meaningfully.

Vasren readied the sword he carried, the long narrow blades gleaming darkly in the sunlight.

The pair of students burst from the brush. Astrid unleashed a fusillade of shots from her pistols, the heavy shells tearing one Grimm apart in a spray of shrapnel. Vasren advanced in measured strides, a rhythmic boom sounding from beneath his right sleeve. High explosive rounds blasted a second Grimm below the chin, evaporating its head in a spray of smoke. Vasren then broke into a run, sword swinging in a dark grey blur. His first stroke clove through the upraised arm of a beowolf and split the thing's torso in two with the same strike.

It was simple, brutal and efficient. Astrid slid beneath a second creature and slit its belly, rolling to her feet to pump four shells into the next Grimm. A third swung at her. She dodged low and grasped one of its claws, riding its momentum as it drew back its arm. She rolled on top of its back and severed its head with a scissoring motion of her two blades.

On the other side of the clearing the last two wolves circled vasren, who stood in the centre, unconcerned. The smaller of the two leapt towards him, claws leading. Vasren drove his blade forwards in a sharp, brutal blow. The sword punched through the mask, killing the Grimm instantly. The second Beowulf clamped its jaws around vasren's right arm. It's enormous teeth shredding his coat sleeve and clamping down with titanic force. Vasren reversed his grip on the sword and sent it skywards where he caught it in his left hand. He brought it down swiftly and severed the head from the Beowulf. The jaws relaxed and slipped from his arm, the drag from the teeth severing the sleeve from the rest of the long coat.

Astrid started in shock. Vasren's right arm was steel. The limb was of normal length and fitted his slender frame well. It was covered in a dark grey metal platework. In his forearm was nestled a cannon. Fitting snugly in a depression in the centre of the appendage. It was a large thick barreled affair. Probably a fifteen millimeter or more. In his upper arm a bank of heavy duty motors whirred under thick steel plates that formed an almost impenetrable armor, only slightly scratched by the teeth of the Beowulf. Within the arm several hinged plates alluded to the presence of even more secrets.

Vasren continued towards the temple, astrid almost jogging to keep up with his long strides.

The temple was an unremarkable stone structure, a circular floor, parts of the supports for an old roof and a set of low pedestals which held a series of objects.

They were old daggers in gilded sheaths. The pommel's held a brilliant gem, emeralds, topaz, sapphire. Each one different. A single blade rested on each pedestal, an ornate but practical leather belt provided anchorage for the blade.

The stone of the temple was grey, moss grew in the cracks between the rocks, lending it a venerable air.

Vasren and astrid emerged from the trees, striding purposefully towards the pedestals. Astrid tracked around with her pistols, eyes roving the undergrowth while Vasren collected a dagger with a jet in the pommel, securing the belt around his waist.

A rustle sounded from the woods, prompting vasren to spin around and point his cannon at the direction of the sound. Out of the woods limped a boarbatusk. It moved listlessly, dragging one leg. Another rustle announced Natalie, who strode towards the wounded Grimm. The boar turned and lowered its head, charging forward towards the young huntress. Natalie swung her halberd, toppling the creature with one low strike to the legs before gutting it coldly.

Raynor followed her out of the woods, his expression grim. Natalie limbered her weapon, and walked towards the temple.

Astrid ran towards her, holstering her twin weapons. Natalie turned to face astrid, the expression on her face stopping the Faunus girl short.

"Natalie..." Astrid breathed, her hand reaching towards her friend.

Natalie drew astrid into a rough hug, before making her way towards vasren and the relics.

Vasren tossed another jet pommeled dagger to Natalie, the motors in his arm whirring. The four gathered together at the foot of the temple, standing in a rough circle.

Raynor spoke first, breaking the solemn silence.

"Everyone in fighting shape?"

Nods went round the circle, along with the metallic sounds of weaponry being checked. Raynor nodded again, before looking at Natalie, laying a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We can grieve later, now we must fight".

Natalie nodded. "Understood"

Astrid and vasren cast concerned and, curious glances respectively. Raynor made a 'later' motion.

The four took up a rough formation, vasren taking point while Raynor followed him, astrid and Natalie taking the flanks. Guns and blades tracked back and forth, warding off any Grimm that might emerge from the leafy green forest floor.

The walk back was relatively uneventful most of the Grimm had been cleared out by the other students. The forest was calm, and retained some measure of its lush, vibrant beauty.

The four stalked back to the cliff in silence, Natalie's mood and the cold professionalism vasren exuded silencing the other two, more social members of the party.

The cliff loomed before them, tall and implacable. Off to the right was an old stone structure, but they steered well clear of that, who knew how many Grimm lived there?

Raynor put his hands on his hips and looked up at the cliff, squinting into the sun.

Vasren looked up as well.

"The most efficient method would likely be to-"

His head snapped around, eyes on the forest.

"DOWN" he roared. His leg collapsing beneath him dropping him to the ground as a huge black snake head whoosed over him, jaws agape and fangs gleaming. Natalie leapt to the side, swinging Thorn overhead to carve a gash into the side of the snake. Astrid leapt skywards as Raynor rolled sideways both firing weapons into the attacking taitju.

The second head came at them from the side, it's bleached white scales blurring past. Vasren's cannon opened up first, the huge weapon fitting snugly above his wrist and spitting shell after explosive shell at the red head of the serpent. Raynor followed suit, hosing down the flank of the black snake with coruscating azure lightning. Astrid landed on the back of the white snakes head, plunging her daggers into the base of its neck. Smoke belched as she unloaded her ammunition into the brain of the monster, causing it to sway listlessly from side to side. Astrid leapt away to reload her pistols as vasren continued to advance, sword held low in his left hand while his right continued to fire shells into the taitju's mouth. The Grimm shook its head angrily and lunged at him. Vasren set his stance and punched forwards, motors whirring and pistons hissing. The huge snake was stopped dead by the sheer force of the blow. While it was stunned vasren wasted no time in swinging around to the base of its skull. He tossed his sword to his other hand and swung a brutal sideways blow, severing the weakened joint at the base of its neck.

Raynor swung his blade in deadly arcs, crosshatching the snout of the enormous black snake. Lightning arced across its face from the crossguard, driving the thing mad with pain. Faster than he would have thought possible for a creature that size, the king taitju whipped about and batted him away with its huge tail, slamming him against the cliff wall. The head slithered about, determined to perforate him with its giant fangs. A green blur tore in from the side, smashing into the snake's head. Natalie appeared between Raynor and the Grimm, thorn held low and deadly.

She set her face in a snarl and disappeared again in a jade blur that crisscrossed the fifty foot long black snake.

She moved fast. Blindingly fast. So fast all she left was a green blur that traced her path as she carved into the gigantic Grimm snake. Thorn slashed deeply into the flesh of the creature, the cannon in the haft blowing holes in the scaled hide of the snake. It screamed in pain as the young warrior reappeared in front of it, blade lowered and panting from the effort. The snake slumped, bleeding out and energy sapped. Natalie strode towards it and finished it off with one swift stroke, embedding the blade in its skull.

The team gathered together, looking at the titanic corpse they had left, pitted and scarred by the blades and guns of the team. Raynor blew out a long breath and turned to the team, grinning from the thrill.

"So... What was that way to the top you mentioned vasren?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the delay guys, school ya know. From now on I plan to release chapters every week at least and hopefully twice a week. I actually have 14000 words written but am releasing it slowly to make sure it's as good as it can be.**

**Remember to like, review and follow. Have a great read- Ryke**

The stage was brightly lit, uncomfortably bright to vasren's eyes. But then, vasren found a lot of things uncomfortable. The teams were being officially formed, a great deal of flair and ceremony was involved. Very loud, very bright.

On the stage stood four figures. One was the hulking thug from the airship. Beside him stood a thin boy with light hair, a girl with ghostly pale hair and a tall, gaunt figure with brown hair and cold, dead eyes.

"... Team Torch, lead by: Cyrus Bowyer

Astrid tugged on his left arm, jolting him out of his reverie.

As they walked up the stairs vasren was treated to a vicious grin from Thaddeus. If he cared however, he certainly did not show it.

The four friends ascended the stage, forming a line with hands at their sides and backs straight.

Natalie still had the bloodstain on her front, which she touched absently. Vasren stood straight, his height and coat making him loom ominously above his teammates. Raynor, stood proud as well.

Ozpin introduced them.

"Raynor Swann, Astrid Colton, Vasren Martel, and Natalie Harper. You retrieved the jet pieces. From this day forward you will work together as: Team Raven."

The first letter of each of their names appeared below their portraits, forming the acronym: RAVN.

"led by: Raynor Swann"

Natalie and Astrid congratulated a very pleased Raynor, as Vasren looked on, expressionless.

The crowd burst into applause, causing vasren to wince slightly at the burst of noise. The newly formed team smiled collectively, before exiting stage right to make room for the next four students.

At the door they were issued directions to their dorm and wished a swift good night.

The dorm was a simple, medium sized room with four beds laid out in a line. A pair of desks and chairs was set against the wall away from the window, either side of the door. The beds were varnished and sanded wood, with white mattresses and pillows and red sheets. Bookshelves were set above the desks and already populated with a few textbooks. The single window was curtained in red and set between the centremost two beds, effectively creating two groups of two beds. On the left wall was a door, presumably leading to the bathroom. On the right was a slightly larger metal desk, as well as a toolbox.

Raynor entered first, casting his gaze around the room, taking in the space. The rest of the team filed in as well, looking around at their new home.

Astrid raised her eyebrows at the single room.

"Co-Ed dorms?" She said dubiously.

"It should not be difficult to install a dividing curtain, I could have it done by tomorrow if you want".

Heads turned towards the source of the voice. Vasren shrugged his shoulders.

"Uh... Thanks vasren, that would be wonderful". Astrid said, surprised.

Raynor laughed suddenly, holding up a uniform on a coat hangar. Natalie laughed as well, the first time since the forest. Astrid picked one up and held it up against her, looking at herself critically. Vasren stared murderously at his uniform, much to Raynor's amusement.

"Don't worry Vasren, it won't bite I promise". He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Vasren turned his glare to Raynor, prompting good natured laughter from the rest of the team, much to Vasren's confusion.

"It might not, but I think Vasren is about to". Natalie laughed, the other two quickly joining her. Vasren cocked his head, before smiling as well.

Astrid glanced at her scroll, ten thirty.

"I'm going to sleep actually, I'm beat".

Raynor checked the time as well and nodded agreement, while Natalie yawned.

Vasren glanced around at them and shrugged, before moving to the far left hand bed, furthest from the bathroom.

Natalie lay awake, the covers pulled tight around her. She could hear the other three team member breathing softly, Vasren's metal arm creaked slightly. She felt at her stomach, where the Faunus boy had bled out his life onto her. She curled up, fighting the hot tears that rushed to her eyes. She had never seen death before, much less had someone she actually knew and had fought with bleed out on her front. She squeezed her eyes shut in an attempt to block the image of the poor boy's corpse. She lost her fight with tears and wept herself to sleep, head buried in her pillow.

Astrid woke up slowly, sleep gently releasing her from its warm embrace. She sat up and looked around. Raynor was entangled with his sheets, one leg twisted beneath the other in a way that had to be uncomfortable. Natalie was curled up in the fetal position, arms wrapped around her chest. Vasren was not in his bed.

The door to the bathroom opened and he walked out, clad only in a pair of knee length shorts. His metal prosthetic gleamed dully, the scratch marks from the day before now polished away. However his metallic arm wasn't the end of it. Metal plates covered his right side, wrapping around his rib cage and some longer ones even reaching around to his front. The steel augmentations disappeared into his shorts, only covering a narrow band about a foot wide along his flank. His right leg was also metal, a sturdy, functional but elegant design that was the same smokey alloy as his sword and arm. He looked towards her and paused, expression unreadable. Now she actually saw him without the costume she could see things she hadn't noticed before. His hair was almost as long as hers hanging barely to his jawline, glossy and jet black. His face was handsome in a dark, mysterious way, his strange purple eyes set in a pale face, framed by thick dark eyebrows. He was tall too, though not as tall as she had thought. About six foot two, give or take.

He was also studying her face intently, causing her face to color when she realized he had caught her staring. She looked down, embarrassed suddenly realizing she was clad only in her plain cotton underwear. She pulled the covers up over her and looked up again. Vasren cocked his head slightly.

"Good,morning". He said finally.

Astrid nodded a mute reply.

Vasren turned and headed for his bed, pulling a suitcase from beneath it and retrieving his uniform. Astrid reached into her dresser and retrieved her own clothing, dressing quickly. Vasren looked back at her, briefly before setting a sleek black metal box on the metal desk, removing a toolset. Astrid walked over, curious. He reached over to his right shoulder and squeezed the joint, twisting at the same time. His arm detached, the appendage sliding onto the table with a clang. He glanced at the two still sleeping people. Astrid walked over to stand behind him.

"What are you doing?" She asked "just out of interest".

Vasren looked at her, cocking his head. He beckoned her around the side of the desk.

"When I landed yesterday I knocked some of the motors out of alignment, I need to repair them for dueling class today".

Astrid nodded, curiosity sated.

"Do you think you could help me actually, normally I would have a set of vices to hold it in place but they haven't been delivered yet. I need you to just hold it steady if that's alright".

Astrid looked searchingly at him, but nodded, holding the weaponised prosthetic,at the wrist and upper arm. Vasren popped open the bicep plate expertly, removing the metal and carefully setting it down nearby. Beneath was a set of metal cylinders, attached in banks to a gearbox at the elbow. One of the banks was out of place slightly, the mechanics detached by the impact of his landing. He set to work quickly, hand reattaching the pistons and linkages, the wires and cables fitted neatly back into their sockets. Astrid looked into the workings of his weapon with fascination.

Her teammate hummed softly to himself, his long fingers dancing within the complex machine. He sighed slightly in frustration.

"Gonna need new shock absorbers, can't have this happen every time I fall five hundred meters into a Grimm infested forest".

Astrid blinked, had vasren made a joke?

Her surprise was cut short as the arm whirred to life, the elbow bending to a ninety degree angle and the fingers curling into a fist.

Astrid's eyes widened. Even with all her aura enhanced strength she was unable to keep the arm straight, the appendage wasn't even phased by her efforts.

Vasren smiled slightly in satisfaction. Rolling his sleeve around the stump of his arm he picked up the prosthetic. He grimaced before setting it against his shoulder and twisting a set of rings into position. His face twisted in pain and he clenched his fingers against the alloy. Then as soon as it had come, the expression was gone. He pulled the sleeve down to his wrist and pulled on a pair of soft black leather gloves.

Behind them, raynor stirred and sat up groggily. Vasren turned and nodded a greeting. Astrid waved. Her team leader attempted to stand, but one leg gave out and he crashed to the floor. The impact jarred Natalie awake, who sat up, furious.

"Be careful!" She growled at the stunned team leader, throwing a pillow at his head.

He looked up, wounded, while at the same time massaging some feeling back into his leg.

Astrid turned to them.

"I suggest you get ready, we have dueling class in half an hour". She smiled sweetly. "And we wouldn't want to be late, now would we?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the longer than usual wait, I had some issues with school that subsumed quite a lot of my time. The next few chapters will have the most action, character development and edgy stuff respectively. This story is starting to come along very nicely. Very nicely indeed.**

**A huge thanks to my followers so far, it is fair to say it is you guys who have kept me uploading.**

**my future schedule will be: one story every Friday and Tuesday. Hopefully. Maybe.**

**LOOK ILL TRY ALRIGHT!**

**as always follows favorites and reviews are much appreciated.**

**have a pleasant read.**

The dueling arena was a large, spacious room. Sloped seating areas rose from the floor, which was vaguely circular, but with an opening leading from the fitting rooms. Translucent blue guardrails edged the seating area. The class was small, five teams filed in and occupied the seating while professor goodwitch stood at the front of the stands, back to the dueling arena and scroll in hand.

"Welcome students, to combat class. Now, we know that all of you are already excellent combatants, but this class will allow you to hone your skills in sparring matches against other students".

The class remained quiet, a few nods and murmured agreements going round the room.

"In order to provide additional motivation, this year we are implementing a tournament system, each team in the school will compete with their peers in both team based and individual duels. The best team and individual duelists will compete against each other in front of the whole school, and the best from each bracket will compete in the inter-school tournament this year."

Now the class was far more animated, teams chattering franticly among themselves.

The professor cleared her throat, silencing the class.

The first match will pit team RAVN against team TRCH, first in individual sparring matches, then in a team fight. If you would make your way to the prep rooms we will call you out when you are ready.

The room was quiet, the four combatants of team RAVN prepped their weapons. Astrid sat, spinning the chambers of her revolvers nervously. Raynor slid dust shells into his weapon's magazines, hooking them to the inside of his coat. Natalie just ran her hands along the blade of her halberd, inspecting the emerald blade for nonexistent flaws. Vasren sat calmly, coat sleeves rolled up to expose the forearm of his prosthetic. Two blades sat on either side of his arm, while between them a fitted plate concealed the deadly cannon he used.

The mood was pensive, an agony of waiting. The speakers in the walls whined to life.

"Raynor Swann will now face Thaddeus kobal."

Raynor snapped the last shell into his magazine and stood up, breathing deeply. The other three wished him luck as he strode out onto the dueling floor. He kept his stance erect and straight backed, his long handled sword held low in one hand. Behind him in the lower viewing areas, the rest of the two teams lined up. Ready to observe the fighting styles of their opponents.

Thaddeus sauntered out onto the floor, his gigantic axe slung nonchalantly over one shoulder. He was dressed in armour, thick steel plates covering his upper body and shins. He sneered at Raynor, his face marred by deep scars.

The fighters took up positions opposite one another, setting their stances as professor goodwitch stood, in the stands, riding crop in hand.

She looked at each of the duelists, in turn. Thaddeus's solid stance, to Raynor's more relaxed but professional fighting pose.

"You both know the rules of dueling, on my mark... BEGIN".

Thaddeus charged forwards axe raised high. Raynor dodged the first strike easily, leaping backwards away from the overhead swing, the axe carving a furrow into the arena floor. He struck back, quick and lithe as a snake, his sword flickering out to cut across the hulking thug's chest, staggering him slightly. Forgoing his axe, Thaddeus struck with a gauntleted fist, barely missing his agile opponent with the heavy strike.

Raynor dodged again, rolling backwards and hand springing to his feet, the gun in his sword's haft spitting blue pulses at the thug. He brought the huge double blade up, the pulses detonating and splintering against it.

He put his shoulder down and charged again. Raynor rushed head on into the attack, whirling his sword beside him. The two met with a thunderous impact, Raynor ducking beneath the shoulder of his adversary, drove his blade upwards. The blow struck the centre of his breastplate, lightning arcing from the cross guard across to thaddeus' armor. The crackling arcs scorched lines on the steel, causing the hulking thug to roar in rage. Thaddeus swung his axe horizontally. The butterfly shaped blade tossed Raynor like a rag doll, rolling a good ten feet across the floor.

He leapt to his feet, flipping backwards to dodge his next, overhead blow. Raynor dropped to one knee and fired his weapon, blue energy searing from the haft to smash his opponent from his feet. Raynor leapt forward as Thaddeus crashed to the floor, bringing his sword down across Thaddeus' chest, lightning wreathing the thug as he convulsed on the ground.

Raynor stood up, triumphant, as Thaddeus twitched and jerked on the floor.

"The winner is, Raynor Swann, well done young man". Professor goodwitch congratulated him.

Raynor bowed slightly and walked lightly over to his teammates.

Thaddeus struggled to his feet, rage in his eyes. He leveled a vengeful glare at his opponent and stormed off the dueling floor.

Natalie clapped her team leader on the shoulder.

"Nice one".

"Thanks".

Raynor grinned, flush with victory.

"All brute strength and no technique".

Vasren nodded. "I'll take him in the team duel then". He mused.

Raynor laughed again, "Not if I get to him first you won't".

Vasren seemed about to answer when professor goodwitch called again.

"Natalie Harper will now face Riva Valency".

Natalie squared her shoulders and strode out onto the floor, thorn held in her usual stance, blade just below her hand and haft running along her arm to jut above her shoulder.

Opposite her was her opponent, Riva. She had pale hair and pale blue eyes. Her stance was relaxed, unconcerned. She wore a simple dress, purple with pale blue stitching along the sleeves and collar, forming a sharp, angular pattern.

"Dust in her sleeves", vasren observed quietly.

Raynor turned to him. "What?"

Vasren gestured to Riva. "Her sleeves, the embroidery glitters unusually, at sanctum I knew a girl who had dust woven through her cloak that she used as a weapon. I'll bet Riva's doing the same thing".

Raynor nodded, pensive. "I just hope she notices".

Natalie set her stance, feet wide and centre of gravity low. Professor goodwitch looked between the two fighters, each holding their stance.

"Begin!"

Natalie leapt into action, using thorn as a lever to propel herself forwards in a huge leap. Riva drew a long dagger and rolled sideways, away from her incoming adversary. Natalie landed and lashed out, thorns blade carving towards the slight blonde. Riva parried the strike, barely. She skidded backwards, shoes sparking off the arena floor. She retaliated quickly, leaping forwards into the attack, dirk slashing towards Natalie blindingly fast. Natalie rolled away in turn, spinning her halberd in a circle to clear the area. She leapt to her feet and fired the gun in the spine of thorns blade, green tracer shells detonating furiously against Riva. As the smoke cleared, Riva stood up, unharmed. Around her, shards of ice quickly melted against the floor. Natalie narrowed her eyes.

Vasren nodded, satisfied. "Thought so".

Astrid shot him a look.

Natalie rushed forwards again, thorn spinning around her in a whirling, dazzling green display. Riva was unconcerned, turning her palms out wards she gathered dust in them. Natalie however was already on top of her. Thorn's haft smashed the pale girl to the floor, the blade spinning upwards to follow up. Riva slapped the floor with one hand, ice spreading in a circle around her and stealing Natalie's footing. She toppled to the floor and rolled away desperately, thorn now more of a hindrance than a help.

Riva waved her other hand, sending shards of ice to impact the ground around Natalie, a couple splintered against her aura. Natalie sprang to her feet and slammed her weapon into the ground, shattering the ice into powder. She smiled at her opponent then, green light bleeding from her eyes and hands. She disappeared, green light trailing her as she dashed around the circumference of the arena before dashing past Riva, sending her sprawling from an unseen blow. She reappeared, firing a couple of shells at her downed opponent. Riva deflected these with her aura. Natalie dashed forwards again, Riva was sent spinning into the air. She twisted around, catlike and landed on her feet, one hand palm down onto the floor.

Ice sheeted out again, and the green blur that was Natalie crashed to the floor again. She skidded, unable to arrest her speed. She slammed against the wall, cursing like a sailor.

She hefted thorn and raised the blade, ready to smash The ice once more and break free.

Riva made a slight, almost indiscernible gesture. The ice between Natalie's feet glowed a deep purple for a moment. Natalie gasped, all the color draining from her face, her blow faltered and her expression was of horror. Riva struck.

The slight girl waved her hand imperiously, ice sheeting from it to plaster the halberdier against the wall. Natalie struggled against the ice covering her chest, neck and hands. Riva walked slowly towards her and placed the tip of the dagger against Natalie's lips, shushing her frustrated, desperate grunts. Natalie slumped, defeated. Riva turned away and dismissed the ice with a wave of her hand.

"And that's the match", goodwitch called.

Raynor burst from the stand and ran over to his stricken partner. Natalie struggled to her feet, leaning on thorn like a crutch. Raynor helped her back over to the stands, Natalie leaning against him, listless.

As they reached the stands Raynor heard astrid berating Vasren.

"It's just not an ok way to behave at that kind of time Vasren".

Vasren looked at her quizzically. "I'm afraid I don't understand".

Astrid gave him a withering look and turned to help Natalie. Natalie sat down against the wall, tears streaking her face. Astrid took her hands and closed her eyes, concentrating. Her head tilted back and her lips moved slightly. She looked at Natalie with eyes full of sympathy. She stood up,and dusted herself down.

"That witch has a semblance for illusions, she used it to generate a picture from Natalie's own memory". She shook her head.

"She'll be fine, just give her a minute".

Professor goodwitch called her forwards, she was to face their team leader, Cyrus bowyer.

Vasren placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Be careful of him, he's extremely good."

Astrid smiled at him, a new smile, coy and suggestive.

"A girl has her ways," she said, her tone seductive.

Vasren stared after her as she walked to the arena, a sway in her hips.

Raynor laughed and leaned against the rail. "Never seen that side of her before, have we?"

Vasren cocked his head. "A distraction strategy, very interesting".

Raynor looked at him incredulously. "Do you actually have emotions?"

Vasren looked at him. "Well of course".

Raynor shook his head in confusion and turned to watch the fight.

Cyrus was a tall, gaunt young man, neatly cut and oiled hair was combed across his scalp. He held a long sword in one hand, a bulky box attached at the base of the blade, a small barrel jutting from it. In his offhand he held a large rectangular shield, a raised boss placed in the centre. He wore a suit of lightly built plate armor.

Astrid took a simple stance, balanced lightly on her tiptoes with both guns drawn. Cyrus tucked himself behind his shield, it's bulk covering him from knee to cheek. His sword was tucked back, only the point extending beyond the shield.

Professor goodwitch signaled the match to begin and Cyrus immediately charged. Astrid ran forwards as well, light on her feet and flowing in her gait. Cyrus punched his shield forwards at her, sword drawing back for a follow up. Astrid leapt forwards and hooked her bayonets on the top of his shield, using his own motion to flip over the top of his shield and launch into the air. She flashed him a grin as he turned to watch her soar past. She whipped around in midair, catlike and fired a pair of huge shells at her opponent. The first smashed his shield aside, the second hitting his armored chest plate and hurling him to the floor. He rolled to his feet, shield up to cover him from any counter attack. Astrid landed gracefully, before springing lithely at her opponent, leaping to land on his upraised shield and slashing brutally at him with her dagger pistols. Cyrus retaliated, swinging the sword across the face of his shield, attempting to knock her from it. Astrid however leapt away again, leaping sideways and spinning midair. As she landed she transitioned to an effortless handspring, coming to her feet a good ten feet from Cyrus. Cyrus tucked in his shoulder and advanced slowly, sword held low and to the side this time. Astrid flicked her head and smiled at him, her teeth flashing and lips curving playfully. Cyrus faltered for just a second, distracted and confused.

That's all it took.

Astrid leveled her guns and blasted his sword out of his hand with an expertly placed shot. He cursed and dove for his weapon, but astrid was faster. She leapt on his back and fired the rest of her clip into his back at point blank range, the shells detonating thunderously across his armor. Cyrus slumped, the breath knocked out of him by the attack. Astrid leaned close and whispered in his ear.

"Better luck next time, and do pay more attention in future".

Cyrus's face twisted into a snarl of hate and he struggled vainly against the Faunus crouched on his back. Astrid raised one blade and drove it into his back, ending the match.

She stood up and walked back to her team, this time with her usual, purposeful stride.

Raynor clapped her on the shoulder in congratulations. Vasren just nodded.

Before any of them could speak, professor goodwitch motioned vasren onto the dueling floor.

"And finally, Vasren Martel will face Howard kidel".

Vasren nodded and rolled his right shoulder. "Finally is right", He muttered.

Howard kidel sauntered out onto the floor, his gait exuded easy confidence and cold arrogance. Vasren on the other hand walked with a simple, striding gait that crossed large amounts of distance with very little effort.

Howard wasn't as tall as vasren or Thaddeus. However he was still the most unnerving member of team torch. He had brown, unkempt hair and cold, cruel eyes. His mouth seemed set in a perpetual leer.

He unlimbered a flail with one hand, a foot long chain with a flanged weight at one end. With his other he uncoiled a seven foot long metal whip. Vasren cocked his head. Unpredictable and cruel weapons, how appropriate.

Vasren took up a swordsman's stance, left hand back and out to the side for balance, right hand forwards, elbow bent.

The match began.

Howard stalked forward slowly, his fail whirling at his side and his whip coiled in his right hand. Vasren backed up, analyzing his opponents style.

That flail was a problem, it was fast, unpredictable and damn near impossible to block. But it was tiring, and took a while to spin up. The whip was another matter. It seemed likely that he would attempt to use it to grapple him, restraining his movement so the flail could strike home.

Efficient.

Vasren paused, allowing Howard into range of his whip. His opponent struck fast, the silvery coil unfurling in an eyeblink and streaking towards him. Vasren leapt forwards inside the whip's reach, fist powering forwards to smash Howard from his feet to fly backwards a good ten feet. Vasren immediately activated his cannon, the barrel jutting slightly from under his cuff. He fired three shots, the concussive shells loaded into his gun blasting Howard a further five feet away. Howard rolled to his feet and charged Vasren, whip slashing at the air and flail swinging above his head. Vasren limbered his gun and extended his sword. The two smokey blades jetting out with a hiss of released pressure. The silvery whip slashed across vasren's front viciously. Vasren grunted in pain and expertly dodged the next strike. Howard swung the flail at chest height. Vasren swayed back on his feet, the flanges scraping his breastplate slightly. He swung back and kicked at Howard, who used the momentum of the flail to spin away. He turned and swung his whip hard at vasren, the length of it wrapping around his throat. Howard pulled hard, attempting to unbalance him. Vasren set his stance and simply stood still, immovable. However the whip closed around his airways, choking him.

Suddenly he was back in the train, he couldn't breathe, he couldn't see. He screamed in agony, burning fuel coating him, a beam across his chest. He lay back, oxygen spent and succumbed to agony and darkness.

Vasren snarled and grasped the whipcord, yanking Howard towards him. The flail wielder stumbled, caught off guard. Vasren grasped his hand and squeezed, forcing him to relinquish his whip. Vasren swiped him away with his forearm and tugged the whip free of his neck, breathing a deep gasp of relief. He then hurled the whip at its owner, the handle bouncing to land near him. Howard grabbed it and slashed at vasren again.

Vasren simply raised his forearm and let the whip wrap around it, trapping the weapon. He pulled hard and Howard flew towards him, shocked by the huge strength vasren exhibited. Vasren cut at Howard, his sword raking him across the chest, causing him to roar in pain and rage. He twirled the flail and swung hard at vasren, the blow aimed straight at his skull. Vasren simply caught the ball, stopping it instantly and curling his fingers around it. A stunned silence filled the hall, even professor goodwitch taken aback by this casual show of strength and skill. Vasren smiled and swung Howard by his whip and flail, smashing him into the wall of the arena. Howard stood up groggily, shaking his head. Vasren dropped his weapons and drew back his fist, sword retracted. He landed a jarring hit against the side of his head, knocking him out cold.

Vasren straightened, dusting off his greatcoat.

"Vasren Martel is the winner," goodwitch said, unnecessarily.

Vasren bowed slightly to the prone Howard and strode off the floor, massaging his throat slightly.

Raynor stood stunned.

Vasren sat down on a chair, leaning back against the wall and breathing deeply.

Astrid clapped him on the shoulder.

"Well done vasren".

He looked up at her and paused.

"You as well astrid".

She paused and an awkward silence descended over the stand. Off on the floor, Thaddeus dragged Howard's limp form across the floor, while Riva polished her dagger. Cyrus stood straight. He was looking at astrid. A glare that sent chills up her spine. He nodded at her and turned away, vengeance already occupying his mind.

Natalie sucked in a deep breath and got to her feet shakily. Raynor moved over and steadied her. Astrid looked at her gently.

"What happened out there?" She asked softly.

Natalie swallowed hard. "She showed me something in the ice, something I really didn't want to see".

"What?" Asked Raynor, eyes watching her face searchingly.

Natalie shook her head stubbornly.

The buzzer sounded, signaling the end of class. Professor goodwitch dismissed the students, reminding them to prepare for the team duel next class. Vasren stood and looked around, walking out into the courtyard, astrid trailing him curiously.

"Where are you going?" She asked, grabbing his left arm. In pretext the move was to stop him. In actual fact she wanted a read on his aura.

"To the forge, I wanted to make a few things, providing they have the appropriate metal."

Astrid kept hold of his arm, committing the readings to memory for later.

"What kind of things?"she asked almost finished reading him.

He looked curiously at her hand on his arm.

"A couple of things for that curtain I mentioned. Some things for my arm. A couple other things as well."

Astrid nodded and withdrew her hand. Finished.

Vasren nodded and walked off towards the main complex.

Raynor and Natalie walked along towards her, talking softly. Astrid turned to join them as they walked back to their dorm room.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is ryke, here again with another chapter, hope you enjoy the read and make sure to leave a review, favorite, follow, or just let this pass unmarked.**

Astrid walked in the dorm room, followed by Natalie and Raynor, who were laughing together at a joke Raynor had made in the corridor. She sat on her bed, while Natalie and Raynor sat on Natalie's bed, opposite her. Natalie rested her elbows on her knees and looked at her teammate slyly.

"So, what happened between you and vasren after class?"

Astrid ran a hand through her hair and looked at the ground.

"I had to get a read on him."

Natalie stopped her short "Whoa, hold it there. Did you tell him your semblance, what you were doing".

Astrid didn't need to answer.

Natalie sat silent, aghast.

"Look, during initiation I got a very brief read on him, just a fragment, a tiny flash. Do you remember what I said to you that first night? Well it turns out I was wrong, he does have an aura, one of the most fascinating I have ever come across. His aura doesn't steric to his right arm or leg, which is what I felt when I first shook his hand. That pain, that agonized echo is from when he lost the limb, when he lost, everything."

Astrid looked down in sympathy.

"I don't know how it happened, I can't read memories. But that trauma, that pain is seared across his aura like his scars are seared into his skin. He is a truly fascinating person. His aura beneath the scar is cold, logical and organized. Beneath that he is far more emotionally driven than you would think. He carries a lot of weight on his shoulders, he is hurt, lonely, guilty and regretful."

She breathed out a long breath.

"Simply put he is like nothing I have ever seen before".

Raynor was rapt, sitting only barely on the edge of the bed. Natalie still looked horrified.

"And you found all that about him, you stripped open his soul, who he is, what he is. All without telling him? All without even feeling guilty?"

Astrid looked up sharply, suddenly on the defensive.

"Astrid that isn't right, you shouldn't do that, no one should. No person on this planet should have the right to tear someone's soul open like that. Now what you need to do is go find him, tell him what you did and apologize. Now".

Astrid drew herself up to her full height and opened he mouth. Natalie stood up as well and stared her down. Astrid resisted for a second then slumped. She walked slowly out of the room, dejected.

The door to the forge was huge, ten feet tall and set deep in an ornate gothic archway. Astrid swallowed nervously and pushed open the door gently. She looked around inside.

The forge was huge, stretching at least twice as wide as the dueling arena floor. Around the outside, workbenches were piled high with tools, scrap metal and spare parts. Anvils sat evenly throughout the room, each accompanied by other necessary equipment. Tongs, hammers, cutters, welders, lasers, and quenching troughs.

In the centre was a vast furnace, the beating heart of the room. Around the circumference openings emitted the sullen orange light of the forge itself. At each one, a pair of bellows were operated by machines.

At one of these vasren stared intently into the flames. He was shirtless, his uniform folded neatly on a workbench nearby. He was slick with sweat, his hair plastered to his scalp with it, his work clothes dripping with it.

He suddenly took up a pair of tongs and yanked a large hunk of glowing white metal from the flames. He placed it on the anvil and began to beat at the metal with his metal fist, shaping it.

Astrid swallowed hard and walked up to him, nervous.

"Uh... Hey vasren".

He held up a hand, shushing her. He then picked up the metal and dropped it into the quenching trough, steam billowing up around it.

He raked his hair out of his eyes and turned to face her.

"Hello astrid." He said brightly.

Astrid opened her mouth but couldn't muster the nerve.

"So" she said, "what is it you're making there?"

Vasren gestured to a workbench and began to don his combat gear. On the bench was a railing and a set of rings. "For the curtain" he explained, buckling his coat.

"And what was that?"

Vasren reached into the trough and extracted the object he had been working on.

It was a sculpture, a raven with its wings spread, claws and beak forwards and tail splayed wide. It was picked out in exquisite detail, each feather individually wrought from the steel. It's sharp beak and hooked claws gleamed, it's eyes seemed to glare defiantly out at the world. It's back was attached to a shield shaped board that had hooks to attach it to a wall.

Astrid gasped and picked it up, the wrought metal warm to the touch, like it was alive.

"It's beautiful..." She said softly.

Vasren nodded. "I'm glad you think so, I spent a while planning it, ever since I heard our team name".

Astrid reverently placed the sculpture on the table, where vasren wrapped it in a cloth. She bit her lip, trying to summon the courage do say what she needed to say.

Vasren pulled on his breastplate and pauldrons, the smokey metal shining with the furnace light. He picked up the bundled up raven and curtain rail.

"Let's go". He said, walking briskly along towards the entrance. Astrid picked up his uniform and headed out after him.

The light outside the forge blinded astrid for a moment, the world only indistinct shapes and blotches of color. Her vision cleared and she jogged over to walk with him.

"Uh vasren?" She said nervously.

Vasren looked at her, barely breaking stride.

Astrid swore internally. How was she supposed to say this to him?

Be honest.

"Look Vasren I really need to apologize to you."

Vasren raised an eyebrow.

Astrid stopped by a bench and sat down, motioning vasren to sit beside her. She wound her fingers together. Vasren took her offer and sat down slowly.

"I'm sure you know what a semblance is Vasren..."

He nodded, intrigued.

"Well, earlier today, right after dueling class, I used my semblance on you, without asking".

Vasren shifted slightly in his seat, disconcerted bit curious.

"My semblance allows me to read the aura of others, personality, emotion, semblance, strength, everything through a touch."

Vasren stiffened.

"Does it allow you to read memories?"

Astrid shook her head.

Vasren relaxed slightly, but was still tense.

"I'm guessing you told the other two then".

Astrid nodded glumly.

Vasren sighed and rubbed his eyes, before dragging his hands down his face and clasping them together, his thumbs under his jaw and fingers hiding his nose.

"I'm so, so sorry vasren, it's just that..."

Vasren looked at her, eyes deep and unreadable.

"Well it all started when I shook your hand on the airship I suppose. When I touched your hand I couldn't feel an aura, I only had an impression, a sense of pain..."

Vasren nodded. "That's called phantom limb pain, amputees often get it, even though my arm and leg are gone, they still hurt all the time..."

Astrid paused and then continued. "Then I bumped into you in the forest, I was so confused by the, explosion of information I got. I had to know more, so I read you after class. It was wrong and immoral and I am really, deeply sorry."

Vasren sighed deeply. "I don't object to the fact that you did what you did, I really wish you had told me, astrid."

He removed his hat and and combed through his hair with his fingers, before replacing his hat. He picked up the bundle of worked metal and walked slowly towards the dorm building.

Astrid slumped and put her head in her hands, deflated. She breathed deeply, shame burning in her cheeks. She stood slowly and walked towards the gardens, needing some time alone to clear her head.

Howard smiled slowly, his cruel eyes as dead and pitiless as a shark's. This was just perfect.

Vasren walked in the door, just feeling dejected. While he was deeply offended by her lack of openness, he simply had a hard time feeling angry at her. He had glanced back as he walked off and seen her with her head in her hands. He had felt disgusted with himself. Hell. He still did. He placed the bundle on the floor and began installing the curtain, the simple task soothing his nerves and relaxing his mind.

The task was complete in short order, the curtain running straight through the middle of the room, providing easily accessible privacy. He shook his head angrily. He still felt disgusted with himself about astrid, he had done it again. He had acted callously, abrasively and without thought. He stood up and resolved to go look for her. He looked around the room and stowed the ornament beneath his bed before strapping on his blades and cannon, fitting the deadly weapons snugly into his arm, while not needed, it was certainly a comfort.

He walked out and closed the door carefully.

Astrid wandered about the gardens, the soft, springy grass and dappled shade cast by the trees soothing her, calming her. She found one particularly large oak tree in the centre of a large glade of trees. It's stately trunk knotted with age and its branches spreading out to form a pool of dappled shade beneath it.

She looked up at the tree, sizing it up. She took two steps back and ran up the trunk, flipping off of it to land on a low bough. She lay down in the hollow between branch and trunk, settling in. The light was filtered green and grey, with brilliant golden beams punctuating it. She sighed and closed her eyes. She breathed in the sweet, earthy smell of tree sap, the smell of the earth and the wind. It reminded her of home.

A twig snapped beneath her, and she opened her eyes lazily, annoyed at being disturbed. She swung her legs over the side of the branch and made to leap down.

Suddenly a searing pain wrapped around her right leg, yanking her down off the tree to land heavily among the roots. She stood shakily, leaning on the tree for support. She touched her face gently and looked at her hand as she drew it away. It was slick with blood. She fell to her knees and rolled onto her side, vision blurring. A figure loomed over her, a long whip coiled around one hand. She drifted off into darkness...


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry for the long wait, school stuff you know.**

**as a fair warning, this chapter contains scenes of cruelty and mild suggestive content as well.**

**you have been warned.**

Astrid came to slowly, drifting in and out of consciousness for almost half an hour. She woke suddenly, looking around in panic. She was in a dark, small room. Well, small for beacon. She was bound at the wrists and elbows, he arms above her head and tied to the ceiling on a rope that was only barely long enough. Her ankles were tied together as well, the bindings painfully tight. She stayed perfectly still and looked around as much as she could.

She was alone. The room appeared to be some kind of old storage room, training equipment was piled high in one corner, archery targets, sword dummies and even a rack of throwing knives. Everything was caked in a thick layer of dust and grime. She thrashed weakly against the bonds. Damn her head hurt! She looked up and examined the bindings closely. They were metallic cord, wound tight and tied expertly. The positions of the bonds stopped her from moving anything higher than her shoulders, and lower than her hips. She slumped. Her best bet was just to wait and see when her captor would return.

Almost as if the thought itself had triggered it, the door swung open, letting in a blinding flood of bright light. She squinted her eyes, seeing only the shadow move across the light and into the room. The door closed and plunged the room back into darkness. Footsteps echoed on the polished floor as the figure moved about. Astrid was perfectly still, feigning unconsciousness. The figure flicked a switch and made a satisfied sound as a light flickered into life. Male. The footsteps approached her, purposeful and light. She felt breath against her face and struggled to keep still, biding her time. Suddenly pain detonated across the side of her face like a supernova, obliterating thought and shattering her act. She screamed in pain and thrashed in the bindings. Her captor laughed at her, an amused chuckle that sent chills up her spine. She panted in agony and slowly opened her eyes. The figure before her wore a school uniform, slightly stained with blood on the right cuff. He was about average height with Unkempt brown hair, he wore a flail at his hip and had a whip in his left hand, tightly coiled. Howard.

Astrid glared at him, as he smiled cruelly at her.

"Hello, there. Little kitty."

Astrid paled, suddenly terrified. She knew full well what Howard was like, one of her friends still had a scar on his cheek from ten minutes with the psycho. She had been lucky enough to avoid him, until now.

Howard leaned forwards, his face scant inches from hers.

"Well kitty, I don't believe we've talked before. I thought we could have a little, getting to know you chat. What do you think?"

Astrid snarled at him, her breath hissing from her mouth. Howard laughed and put his hand around her throat, choking her. She desperately tried to suck air into her empty lungs, her chest burning from the lack of oxygen. Howard sneered at her, his expression contemptuous. He removed his hand, laughing as she sucked in deep, labored breaths.

Her removed a knife from his uniform jacket and held it up to the light, admiring it.

"I think you and I..." He said, slowly "Are going to have a wonderful time together".

He sauntered towards her.

"You see kitty cat, my semblance is the ability to stimulate nerves with a touch. Specifically pain receptors."

He caressed her cheek gently, pain like fire blooming at the touch. Her eyes watered with pain. He smirked. Then he leaned forwards and kissed her. She reared back at the sudden intrusion and Screamed into the contact. Howard leaned with her, one hand moving up to grope her chest. Astrid opened her mouth and bit down on his lip, hard. Howard jerked back, looking almost offended. He drew back one hand and slapped her across the face, blasting her nerves with his semblance as he did so.

Astrid groaned in pain and slumped, held up entirely by her bindings. Howard laughed, glorying in the power he held over her. Astrid's eyes narrowed. She flexed her stomach and brought her bound legs up, kicking her tormentor in the stomach and sending him crashing to the floor. She spat on his face as he landed.

Howard's face went dark with fury and he got to his feet. His posture was stiff and upright. He reached down and uncoiled his whip, the silvery grey length of it gleaming menacingly. He drew back his arm and slashed the whip forwards. The tip of the lash broke the sound barrier an instant before it hit her, creating the characteristic whiplash sound. The lash carved a gash along her leg, slicing easily through the fabric and drawing a foot long red line down her thigh. Astrid threw back her head and screamed in agony. The wound on her leg began to course with blood, it slicked her leg and soaked into her clothing, pooling on the room's floor. He drew back and lashed again, gasping her from collarbone to hip, slicing her clothing and skin like it was wet paper. She screamed again, before falling limp, sobbing quietly. Howard drew back his whip once more, coiling his muscles for the coup de grace.

The door boomed and buckled inwards, the doorframe cracking and splintering. A second titanic blow dislocated two of the hinges. Howard arrayed himself to face the door, whip held back. The door groaned and was suddenly ripped fully off its hinges. Backlit in the doorway was a tall figure in a trench coat, dust from the pulverized stone doorframe falling gently in a cloud around him.

Vasren.

Howard slashed forwards, the whip slashing across vasren's left arm. He snarled in fury and grapped the whip, quick as a snake. He hauled forwards and grasped Howard's upraised forearm. His melancholy indigo eyes scanned the room and alighted on astrid. His eyes blazed and he clenched his right fist, which was still holding Howard's left arm. The bone splintered and snapped with a sickening crunch. Howard screamed and swung his flail, the flanged head knocking vasren away. Vasren roared and directed a furious blow at his opponent. His fist caught Howard on the jaw and sent him soaring into a wall with a loud crack of fractured bone. Astrid looked up wanly and sighed in relief at Howard's crumpled form. Vasren tore apart her bindings and placed her of her feet. She took two steps towards the door and fell, catching herself this time. She felt an arm beneath her shoulders and one at her knees as Vasren gently lifted,her up. She flopped limp in his arms, strength gone. Vasren carried her gently back to the dorm room, her blood staining the front of his coat. Just as his had stained it so many years ago.

Raynor and Natalie walked slowly around the outdoors auditorium, deep in conversation.

"Come ooooon Raynor."

"No"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to"

"Don't want to or too scared?"

"Too lazy"

Natalie sighed defeatedly, while Raynor grinned. She had been trying to convince him to spar with her for almost ten minutes. He only really resisted as a joke.

He turned and began to walk towards the middle of the field, unlimbering tempeste lamina with one smooth motion. Natalie looked up and grinned at the sight, unfolding thorn and holding it in ready stance. Raynor turned to face her and walked backwards, keeping his eyes on her. Natalie took a low ready stance. Raynor took his own.

"This is just a sparring match, no semblances, no guns alright?"

"Just blade Work? Alright".

Natalie spun into a looping overhead swing, her blade carving a green streak through the sky. Raynor, slid his blade up and parried the strike, deflecting the blade off to the side to spark against the ground. He then slid forwards and directed a series of swift, slashes at his opponent. Natalie swung the butt of the weapon at him. Raynor blocked with the haft and swung the long blade forwards, Stopping it just short of her neck. He smiled and stepped back, starting a new round. Natalie sighed in frustration, shaking her head as she set her stance again.

Raynor rushed forwards and slashed at her with a swift underhand strike. Natalie swayed sideways and planted the but of her halberd on the ground, vaulting over his back. She leveled a swipe at his exposed back but he deftly blocked it. Raynor spun round and blocked a sharp jab from the blunt end of thorn. Immediately he went back on the offensive, the sharp sounds of clashing weapons echoing round the field. Raynor spotted an opening and grasped the haft near the base of thorn's blade. He yanked hard, unbalancing Natalie, before scissoring her legs from beneath her. She landed hard on her back, her breath whooshing from her lungs. Raynor's blade rested directly above her throat.

Raynor was breathing hard from the exertion. He stood up and offered a hand to Natalie. She took it pulled herself to her feet.

"Your too eager to get into a grappling fight, that's a bad idea against this sort of weapon, Natalie."

Natalie stuck her tongue out at him.

She took her position and leapt into another attack, the green halberd blade smashing his sword aside, the impact sending sparks raining to the floor. She turned in close to him and hooked his ankles with the back of her blade. Raynor grabbed her foot as he hit the floor, rolling. Natalie cursed and landed heavily. Raynor snatched up his blade and rolled over, placing the edge over her throat. Their faces were inches art, their breath mingling in the frigid air. Raynor's knees were either side of her hips, his hand beside her shoulder. She raised her eyebrows at him. Raynor smiled sheepishly and stood up, offering her his hand. She rolled her eyes and took it, hauling herself to her feet. She dusted herself down and retrieved thorn. She turned to Raynor, stowing thorn on her back. "Alright mister smarty pants, what am I doing wrong?"

Raynor stowed tempeste lamina on his back, the hilt folding upwards to run along the back of the blade. "Your weapon, a halberd, has the advantages of range and relative power, while still being fast. Your fast, your strikes are plenty strong, but you close in far too quickly. When I get close, retreat and clear the space between us, don't fight up close where I have all the advantages".

Natalie pouted. "Would've worked against anyone else." She complained.

Raynor chuckled. "Would you like to try that against Vasren then? Or worse still, Astrid?"

Natalie sighed. "Where did you learn all this anyway? What academy did you attend?"

Raynor looked down and shuffled his feet. "I uh... Didn't actually. I was trained by a personal instructor for about eight years or so. After that I just, applied, passed the entrance exam and, well, here I am."

Natalie raised an eyebrow. "How the hell did you get hold of a personal trainer? Those guys are beyond expensive."

Raynor shifted uncomfortably. "My stepmother, is pretty rich, she paid for it."

Natalie stalked forwards, delighted in making him so uncomfortable. "Rich stepmother eh? Who might that be?"

Raynor shot her a look, then relented.

"Her name is Valerie Starling, head of starling armourworks. Considering her line of business she was only too happy to pay for my combat education."

Natalie nodded, impressed. "Just one question, why did you not take the surname of your stepmother? That could have gotten you into a lot of clubs as it were".

Raynor shrugged. Still looking down. "I guess it's because of my mother, she died when I was pretty young, but I always remember her fondly, so I kept her name, Swann. Also, me and my stepmother, don't really get on that well, its complicated."

Natalie nodded in sympathy. "My family is kinda weird too... I've got like, five little siblings that I used to look after, two brothers and three sisters."

She bit her bottom lip.

"My parents were weird too, my dad was like, super dad, he worked full time, over time and double time as he used to say. My mom was pretty useless though, she was always out, but not working. So that left me, on my own to look after my five, nasty, whiny, useless little siblings."

She laughed ruefully and scratched the back of her head.

"So I left, I got away from all of them, I trained harder than anyone, and I finally realized my dream. Just being here is the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me".

Raynor put a hand on her shoulder, smiling. "Let's go back to the dorm huh, I wanna see if Astrid kept her promise to you.

Natalie laughed. "Astrid and Vasren though, what is it with those two, so serious all the time."

"Who knows, I don't think their the type to just, spout their life stories like we just did. We will find out though, by hook or by crook."

"By hook or crook? Who the heck says that?"

"Me"

"No, I would have neeeever guessed that Raynor".


	8. Chapter 8

Vasren gently opened the door with a boot and lay Astrid down on her bed, before immediately rushing over to his bed for the first aid kit. He rummaged around in his suitcase and withdrew the small, worn canvas bag. He strode back over to Astrid and unpacked his surgical equipment. Astrid stirred and woke up, groaning in pain and breathing hard. Vasren glanced up and clasped her hand with his right, the steel fingers cold and strangely still.

He withdrew his hand and carefully threaded a needle.

"I need to stitch up the whip marks now, or they're going to scar."

Without further ado he placed a hand on her stomach and rolled up her tunic to expose the wound. Astrid groaned again as he set to work, his needle tracing a neat line up the horrific laceration. Astrid clasped his shoulder and squeezed hard, pain scrunching up her face. Vasren mumbled an apology and continued his grisly work, sewing her wound closed.

"I swear, if I get my hands on that bastard again, I'll kill him."

Astrid placed her hand over his, moving it away from the wound.

"Gimme a sec, I just need to..."

She sucked in breath and lay back, sweat pouring from her face.

"What he did to me was painful, and horrible, but cold blooded murder is going a bit overboard Vasren."

Vasren shook his head. "What he did to you was unforgivable, it was sadistic, cruel and utterly typical of Howard kidel. What he was going to do to you is worthy of a slow, agonizing death."

"Why?"

"Because that is what he would have done to you"

Astrid looked at him, shocked.

Vasren sat down on the bed next to hers, placing the needle and thread on the dresser. From this angle she could see where her blood had soaked his front.

"At sanctum academy, I knew Howard, I knew Cyrus, we used to hang out sometimes, study together, train together. But we were never close. That's how I know what Cyrus is like, what Howard is like."

Astrid looked at him, confused.

"But, why not team up with them? Why team up with me, someone you only just met."

Vasren snorted. "They wouldn't recognize me if I told them who I was, besides, I learned their true colors long ago."

He bowed his head, hands in his lap.

Astrid placed her hand in his, catching his eye. "What happened?"

Vasren drew in a long, shaky breath. "It was about two and a half years ago now, I was a student at sanctum academy, the best swordsman in my class, and, arguably the best fighter overall. I was, happy. I even had a girlfriend if you can believe that. Her name was leisha. But one lesson during the sparring she defeated Cyrus, a rare thing I can tell you that much. Cyrus was almost as good as I was. But the next day, when I woke up, I went looking for her, I searched for hours, it wasn't till later that I heard..."

He swallowed hard.

"She was dead, she had been trapped in a closet, tortured, raped and killed. The official report was ambiguous, and they never found her killer. But I knew. I knew from the whip marks on her face, from the mad, ecstatic light in Howard's eye the next day. I knew..."

He looked at her, eyes haunted.

"That is why I said I would kill him, because after I saw him there I knew he killed her. I knew he would have killed you as well. That bastard is a psychopath, a sadist and a murderer. And he deserves to die."

Astrid was shocked, horrified. Vasren sighed and pulled off his gloves, exposing his metal arm and real arm. Astrid tried to sit up but groaned in pain and flopped back on the cushions. Vasren took the needle back up and resumed his stitching, Astrid gritting her teeth and scrunching her eyes. They continued like this for a long, awkward minute.

Vasren paused. "Astrid..." He said, his tone almost apologetic.

Astrid looked down, confused. The line of stitches ran from her hip upwards along the laceration. The stitches were meticulously even and expertly spaced. Then she saw the problem. The stitches ran all the way to the space directly beneath her breasts. In order to continue, Vasren would have to remove her top. Astrid cursed quietly. She nodded to Vasren, who gently peeled away the fabric from the cut. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to ignore the pain. Vasren went to work quickly. His hands were gentle. He took all the necessary care but did not linger. She was grateful for that.

He was finished in short order. Closing out the line of stitches with a simple knot in the silk thread he had used. He then applied a slightly gritty paste and wrapped her torso in a layer of bandages to protect the dressing.

"Almost done now, just your leg to do".

Astrid nodded, then sat up against the bed, her wound feeling much better. Vasren carefully threaded a second needle and rolled up her leggings. Exposing the second wound to the air. This too was stitched and dressed in short order, an uncomfortable silence smothering any conversation like an oppressive cloud.

Vasren sat back and carefully wiped his hands clean of her blood. Astrid shifted uncomfortably and lay back down.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

Vasren looked up, confused by the question.

"I suppose I remind you of her, don't I?"

Vasren shook his head. "I barely remember her anymore, I suppose I was so caught up in the pain, and fury of losing her, that I forgot her. Certainly in the year following, I barely thought of her. I just..."

He swallowed hard. "Let's just say we all have some things we would rather forget we did."

Astrid nodded. "But you still didn't answer my question, why help me? Even when I did what I did, without telling you. Why would you help me?"

Vasren's sad, violet eyes locked with hers. "There were a great many reasons. Firstly you needed help, and couldn't help yourself. Secondly you are my teammate and my partner, that loyalty played a part as well. Thirdly, you took the time to get to know me for me, not just a warrior in a trench coat, a person, a friend. Put simply, there was no way I could not save you."

Astrid nodded, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Why do you always talk like that?"

Vasren laughed and leaned over her, poking her nose playfully with one finger.

"I'll tell you when you wake up."

Astrid smiled, then did something utterly unexpected. She reached a hand up behind vasren's head and kissed him. It was nothing special, a brief but soft kiss on his lips. She leaned back onto the bed and smiled at his stunned expression.

"Thank you, Vasren"

She closed her eyes and put her head on its side on the pillows, mouth slightly parted and hair covering her face.

Vasren gently placed the covers over her.

He stood up and walked to his bed, pulling out a large suitcase and removing a change of clothes. A lighter coat without the armor, a black, button up shirt and trousers, black leather gloves, and combat boots. He had just put on his shirt when Raynor and Natalie walked in side by side, bickering. They stopped however when they saw Vasren, his shirt halfway on and open at the front, exposing the livid graft marks on his chest where steel met flesh. He buttoned up the shirt and donned the coat, leaving it open in front to swish around behind him.

Natalie looked over at Astrid, who was sleeping quietly, her breathing soft and even. Then she saw the bloodied clothes on the floor and the surgical equipment on the table.

"What happened?..."

Vasren sighed. "Sit down, I'll explain."

Howard fumed silently, his arm was almost healed, and it itched, like, hell. Cyrus had stopped by a couple of times, just checking on how he was healing. He had debriefed him on his job as soon as his jaw had healed. He was not happy though, stuck in a hospital bed for two weeks. It grated on his nerves.

One thing sustained him, just one thing.

Vasren.

Howard's hate for Vasren had deepened and festered, nursed and held close like a hot coal on a winters night.

He would get back at Vasren, and when he did. He would make him scream like never before. Then he would kill him.

Howard smiled at the thought.

Astrid removed her bandages, noting the progress of her wound. It was barely a scratch now, the dust infused paste Vasren used worked wonders, boosting her aura's natural healing abilities. She looked at herself in the mirror after ensuring the bathroom door was locked and closed. The wound was now just an angry red line that ran from her collarbone, near her shoulder, to her waist. It ran in a dead straight line that passed about a centimeter away from her nipple, and bisected her navel. She ran a fingertip down its length, the slightly raised surface rough and sore. At least the stitches were out. That was something at least.

She sighed, this was going to scar, definitely. She shrugged, smiling ruefully. In this line of work, who didn't have scars? Could be far worse, she could have Vasren's scars after all.

Vasren, so hard to read, so mysterious. She never could resist a good puzzle. She wrapped a new set of bandages in place, the task soothing the day's stress away. She then dressed, and walked back out into the dorm. Raynor was nose deep in a large, untidy pile of notes and schoolwork. Natalie was fitting shells into thorn's magazine. Vasren was lying on his bed, thumbing through a book. Astrid smiled and sat down, opening up a book of her own. With school out the next day, it was good to relax.


	9. Chapter 9

Hi** guys, it's inquisitor ryke, back with RAVN.**

**now, I have big news. This will, sadly be the final chapter in RAVN. :(**

**however I have begun work on a bigger and better fiction named VENM which I would highly recommend if you enjoyed RAVN.**

**IT essentially is what I wanted RAVN to be, but doesn't suffer from all the personal gripes I had with it. During this story I will cast none other than the reinvented Vasren Corvus as the main character, but cast him with a whole new set of colorful support characters. I am quite proud of this new story and so hope you enjoy this parting shot from RAVN.**

**have a good read.**

Vasren gently opened the door with a boot and lay Astrid down on her bed, before immediately rushing over to his bed for the first aid kit. He rummaged around in his suitcase and withdrew the small, worn canvas bag. He strode back over to Astrid and unpacked his surgical equipment. Astrid stirred and woke up, groaning in pain and breathing hard. Vasren glanced up and clasped her hand with his right, the steel fingers cold and strangely still.

He withdrew his hand and carefully threaded a needle.

"I need to stitch up the whip marks now, or they're going to scar."

Without further ado he placed a hand on her stomach and rolled up her tunic to expose the wound. Astrid groaned again as he set to work, his needle tracing a neat line up the horrific laceration. Astrid clasped his shoulder and squeezed hard, pain scrunching up her face. Vasren mumbled an apology and continued his grisly work, sewing her wound closed.

"I swear, if I get my hands on that bastard again, I'll kill him."

Astrid placed her hand over his, moving it away from the wound.

"Gimme a sec, I just need to..."

She sucked in breath and lay back, sweat pouring from her face.

"What he did to me was painful, and horrible, but cold blooded murder is going a bit overboard Vasren."

Vasren shook his head. "What he did to you was unforgivable, it was sadistic, cruel and utterly typical of Howard kidel. What he was going to do to you is worthy of a slow, agonizing death."

"Why?"

"Because that is what he would have done to you"

Astrid looked at him, shocked.

Vasren sat down on the bed next to hers, placing the needle and thread on the dresser. From this angle she could see where her blood had soaked his front.

"At sanctum academy, I knew Howard, I knew Cyrus, we used to hang out sometimes, study together, train together. But we were never close. That's how I know what Cyrus is like, what Howard is like."

Astrid looked at him, confused.

"But, why not team up with them? Why team up with me, someone you only just met."

Vasren snorted. "They wouldn't recognize me if I told them who I was, besides, I learned their true colors long ago."

He bowed his head, hands in his lap.

Astrid placed her hand in his, catching his eye. "What happened?"

Vasren drew in a long, shaky breath. "It was about two and a half years ago now, I was a student at sanctum academy, the best swordsman in my class, and, arguably the best fighter overall. I was, happy. I even had a girlfriend if you can believe that. Her name was leisha. But one lesson during the sparring she defeated Cyrus, a rare thing I can tell you that much. Cyrus was almost as good as I was. But the next day, when I woke up, I went looking for her, I searched for hours, it wasn't till later that I heard..."

He swallowed hard.

"She was dead, she had been trapped in a closet, tortured, raped and killed. The official report was ambiguous, and they never found her killer. But I knew. I knew from the whip marks on her face, from the mad, ecstatic light in Howard's eye the next day. I knew..."

He looked at her, eyes haunted.

"That is why I said I would kill him, because after I saw him there I knew he killed her. I knew he would have killed you as well. That bastard is a psychopath, a sadist and a murderer. And he deserves to die."

Astrid was shocked, horrified. Vasren sighed and pulled off his gloves, exposing his metal arm and real arm. Astrid tried to sit up but groaned in pain and flopped back on the cushions. Vasren took the needle back up and resumed his stitching, Astrid gritting her teeth and scrunching her eyes. They continued like this for a long, awkward minute.

Vasren paused. "Astrid..." He said, his tone almost apologetic.

Astrid looked down, confused. The line of stitches ran from her hip upwards along the laceration. The stitches were meticulously even and expertly spaced. Then she saw the problem. The stitches ran all the way to the space directly beneath her breasts. In order to continue, Vasren would have to remove her top. Astrid cursed quietly. She nodded to Vasren, who gently peeled away the fabric from the cut. She closed her eyes and breathed slowly, trying to ignore the pain. Vasren went to work quickly. His hands were gentle. He took all the necessary care but did not linger. She was grateful for that.

He was finished in short order. Closing out the line of stitches with a simple knot in the silk thread he had used. He then applied a slightly gritty paste and wrapped her torso in a layer of bandages to protect the dressing.

"Almost done now, just your leg to do".

Astrid nodded, then sat up against the bed, her wound feeling much better. Vasren carefully threaded a second needle and rolled up her leggings. Exposing the second wound to the air. This too was stitched and dressed in short order, an uncomfortable silence smothering any conversation like an oppressive cloud.

Vasren sat back and carefully wiped his hands clean of her blood. Astrid shifted uncomfortably and lay back down.

"Why did you help me?" She asked.

Vasren looked up, confused by the question.

"I suppose I remind you of her, don't I?"

Vasren shook his head. "I barely remember her anymore, I suppose I was so caught up in the pain, and fury of losing her, that I forgot her. Certainly in the year following, I barely thought of her. I just..."

He swallowed hard. "Let's just say we all have some things we would rather forget we did."

Astrid nodded. "But you still didn't answer my question, why help me? Even when I did what I did, without telling you. Why would you help me?"

Vasren's sad, violet eyes locked with hers. "There were a great many reasons. Firstly you needed help, and couldn't help yourself. Secondly you are my teammate and my partner, that loyalty played a part as well. Thirdly, you took the time to get to know me for me, not just a warrior in a trench coat, a person, a friend. Put simply, there was no way I could not save you."

Astrid nodded, her eyes drooping slightly.

"Why do you always talk like that?"

Vasren laughed and leaned over her, poking her nose playfully with one finger.

"I'll tell you when you wake up."

Astrid smiled, then did something utterly unexpected. She reached a hand up behind vasren's head and kissed him. It was nothing special, a brief but soft kiss on his lips. She leaned back onto the bed and smiled at his stunned expression.

"Thank you, Vasren"

She closed her eyes and put her head on its side on the pillows, mouth slightly parted and hair covering her face.

Vasren gently placed the covers over her.

He stood up and walked to his bed, pulling out a large suitcase and removing a change of clothes. A lighter coat without the armor, a black, button up shirt and trousers, black leather gloves, and combat boots. He had just put on his shirt when Raynor and Natalie walked in side by side, bickering. They stopped however when they saw Vasren, his shirt halfway on and open at the front, exposing the livid graft marks on his chest where steel met flesh. He buttoned up the shirt and donned the coat, leaving it open in front to swish around behind him.

Natalie looked over at Astrid, who was sleeping quietly, her breathing soft and even. Then she saw the bloodied clothes on the floor and the surgical equipment on the table.

"What happened?..."

Vasren sighed. "Sit down, I'll explain."

Howard fumed silently, his arm was almost healed, and it itched, like, hell. Cyrus had stopped by a couple of times, just checking on how he was healing. He had debriefed him on his job as soon as his jaw had healed. He was not happy though, stuck in a hospital bed for two weeks. It grated on his nerves.

One thing sustained him, just one thing.

Vasren.

Howard's hate for Vasren had deepened and festered, nursed and held close like a hot coal on a winters night.

He would get back at Vasren, and when he did. He would make him scream like never before. Then he would kill him.

Howard smiled at the thought.

Astrid removed her bandages, noting the progress of her wound. It was barely a scratch now, the dust infused paste Vasren used worked wonders, boosting her aura's natural healing abilities. She looked at herself in the mirror after ensuring the bathroom door was locked and closed. The wound was now just an angry red line that ran from her collarbone, near her shoulder, to her waist. It ran in a dead straight line that passed about a centimeter away from her nipple, and bisected her navel. She ran a fingertip down its length, the slightly raised surface rough and sore. At least the stitches were out. That was something at least.

She sighed, this was going to scar, definitely. She shrugged, smiling ruefully. In this line of work, who didn't have scars? Could be far worse, she could have Vasren's scars after all.

Vasren, so hard to read, so mysterious. She never could resist a good puzzle. She wrapped a new set of bandages in place, the task soothing the day's stress away. She then dressed, and walked back out into the dorm. Raynor was nose deep in a large, untidy pile of notes and schoolwork. Natalie was fitting shells into thorn's magazine. Vasren was lying on his bed, thumbing through a book. Astrid smiled and sat down, opening up a book of her own. With school out the next day, it was good to relax.


End file.
